In the Eyes of Wolves
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Jake imprinted on Rachael and they fell in love after an incident with Rachael’s ‘Family.’ Now she’s a senior and things are a bit easer for now . But what will happen when her brother returns home and finds her… Must read Heaven or Iowa? *Luv, RWH*
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note****: YEAH! THE SEQUEL!!**

**Ok, I know you are all dying to read the sequel so here it is without any hesitation! **

**In the Eyes of Wolves**

**Summery****: (just in case you didn't read my last Authors note to Heaven or Iowa?)**

**Rachael and Jake met in high school, Jake imprinted on her and they fell in love after an incident with Rachael's '**_**Family**_**.' Now she's a senior and things are a bit easer (for now). But what will happen when her brother returns home and finds her…**

**OH! Finds what? Well read and find out!**

**Must read Heaven or Iowa? in order to understand. SORRY! RWH**

* * *

Chapter One

RPOV

I woke up nauseous for the umpteenth time in a month. I didn't know what was causing it, but my guess was that my acid reflux was beginning to surface. My dad has it and I guessed that I did to. I only ate a piece of toast for breakfast and went out to Jakes car, that waited for me in the driveway.

I walked with Jake, hand in hand, to my first class. He kissed me on the cheek and went to his class; we haven't had any problems from the clan. As far as I know the prince is still in the med building. I thought he deserved it, if the bastard thought that he could take Jake from me he was oddly mistaken.

The school day past with boredom, in the two classes I didn't have Jake. When ever he was gone I would finger his class ring around my neck. I loved him with all my being. I didn't know how that was possible. I didn't care either, I just loved the feeling.

Jake and I had study hall together for the last hour of the day. The teacher Mrs. Von, never really cared what went on as long as we were quite.

I was reading a book when Jake nuged me and pushed a paper under my hands. I rasied my eyebrows at him, _"You know you can talk to me like this right?"_ I thought to him.

He smiled, _"Yea, but this is more fun,"_ he said.

I rolled my eyes and read what he wrote…

**Rache,**

**Are you doing anything tonight?**

**-J**

I let a small chuckle and wrote…

_**Well I was hoping my boyfriend would come over…**_

_**Rache**_

**Hey no fair I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang! Damn you beat me to the punch! Anyway, yea, I'd love to come over!**

**-J**

_**Sounds cool… **_ I dropped my pencil at a sudden wave of nausea.

"_Rachael are you ok?"_ Jake asked me anxiously.

I took a few deep breaths and the feeling past, _"Yea, fine, my dad's acid reflux is starting to appear."_

"_Are you sure?"_ he asked.

"_Yea, I'm ok Jake, really!"_ I insisted.

He gave me a skeptic look, _"you are positive?"_ he asked.

I rolled my eyes, _"Yes Jake! I'm Fine!"_ I said annoyed. I know he was just looking out for me but I thought he was over doing it a bit.

I got home and found my mother in the kitchen. "Hey mom!" I said. I had told her about Jake after the incident with the clan. She was shocked at first but then demanded to know who the lucky guy was. She seem overjoyed that it was Jake. Dad and Mike didn't know, and I wanted to keep it that way for a while.

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but stopped, her nostrils flaring, "Oh…god…" she whispered.

I cocked my head in confusion, "what mom? What's wrong?" I asked eagerly.

She looked at me with a mixture of horror, sadness, and joy in her silver/blue eyes, "honey, I know this is a weird question to ask, but have you and Jacob…" she trailed off suggestively. I gave her a look, "I know its personal but I have to know," she begged.

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, he is my mate," I said.

Her eyes went wide, and she sniffed the air again. She started to move closer to me, still inhaling. She shook her head. "Did you use any protection?" she asked.

"MOM!" I complained.

"Just answer me!" my mother demanded. I shook my head tightly. "When was your last period?"

That brought me up short, I didn't know. I thought for a while and ended up having to look on my calendar. "two months," I whispered. I never missed one.

Oh shit I knew what was going on.

"Honey, I think your…pregnant…" she said hesitantly.

I didn't need a test, my mothers nose was all I needed.

I sank to the floor and began to cry, what would I tell dad?…Mike?

Or more importantly…

How would I tell…

Jake?

* * *

**Ok, how was it? Was it what you thought? Ok, I want to say now, that the scene at the end of Heaven or Iowa? wasn't the conception. It was like Rachael said, two months ago, they had celebrated their one year anniversary.**

**So, have any questions just ask…kay?**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: Hello! Well this was a rather interesting chapter to write. I had to figure out if she tells Jake right away or wait as much as possible. I couldn't decide so I asked my parents and this was there suggestion! Well not exactly, I twisted it a bit!  
**

**Thanks to my parents (Doug and Dianne) for their opinions and suggestions! And my readers and reviewers! I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter Two

RPOV

My mother wrapped her arms around me, "easy honey, shhh it's ok. You're alright," she said rocking me back and forth.

I sniffed and said, "No, mom…it's not…Dad will…kill…me! and Mike…will…kill Jake!...Everything is…far from…alright!...I'm…I'm…only 17!" I wailed. "I…I wasn't…going to…be that…girl that…got knocked up…by her…boyfriend!"

I sobbed into her shirt and the door bell rang. I froze and the sobs stopped. "Mom, its Jake!" I whispered to low for him to hear, "tell him I'm sick or something!" I begged under my breath. My mother gave me a skeptical look, "Please!" I begged.

She sighed, "Fine, go into your room and get into bed, pretend you're sleeping. He will want to see you," she said. I did as she told me to, grateful beyond belief. I heard the door open, "Hello Jake," my mom greeted.

"Hello, Mrs. Styles," Jake said politely, "is Rachael here?" he asked.

"Yes, but she's not feeling very well, she's taking a nap now," she said.

"Can I see her?" he asked desperately.

"I guess so, just be quite," she said.

I heard there footsteps and my door open. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing and heartbeat. I felt Jake's warmth as he got closer to me. I felt his thumb run across my cheek. "You're cold, Rache," he whispered. I felt his lips on my forehead. "So cold, baby."

I fought the urge to flinch at the word 'baby' he caressed my face and he, left. "Have her call me when she's better," he said, sounding upset.

The sound made the tears well up in my eyes. After he was out of hearing range, I started to ball into my pillow. I felt my mother rubbing my back.

When a Shifter gets a fever or is pregnant their body temperature lowers. The body lowers gradually and will stop at 98.6. When a Shifter is pregnant their ability to shift their form freezes, the inability to shift makes it easier on the developing fetus. So I was basically a really strong human. I had all of my other abilities but not the one to shift.

I just couldn't stop crying, I heard the door to my fathers office open and my brothers voice, "HEY! ANYBODY HOME!?" he called.

I wiped my face and checked my face. I ran from my room, my mother on my heels. "MIKE!" I said happily. His right leg was in a cast up to his knee. "What happened?" I asked.

He chuckled, "fell on the obstacle course, and had my fibula stepped on. Hurts like hell," he said then held his hands out for me while still supporting himself on his crutches, "well? Do I get a hug or what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and went forward and hugged him. "Rache, you cold, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

I looked to my mother, who was giving me her, 'it's up to you' look. I bit my lip. I didn't want him to know yet, but he would find out sooner or later, I wanted to get some courage to tell my dad, "well you might want to sit down, Mike," I told him. He slid out a dinning room chair and leaned his crutches against the wall. "Ok…you really have no idea how hard this is," I said.

"Rache? Have you been crying?" he asked. I nodded. "Why? Did he hurt you?" he demanded.

I shook my head, "No, Mike he would never do that," I said a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Then what? You're killing me here with the suspense!" he joked.

I laughed once, my stomach doing back flips even worse than this morning. I took a deep breath, "Mike…first of all…don't kill or damage anything or anyone," I started.

"Damn it Rache! Just tell me!" he said, "that way I can get that look off your face, I hate it when you look that sad!" he said practically yelling.

I had cut Jake out of my thoughts, the moment my mother had started to ask questions, placing a fake conversation in its place. He still wasn't in my mind, he thought I was asleep. "Mike, I…I…" I stopped taking yet another deep breath; I looked to my mother for support.

She gave me a smile. I closed my eyes and took another breath letting my body relax, "Mike," I said shakily, I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with a worried expression, "I'm…pregnant,' I said finally. My voice was pained, shaky and sounded like I was about to burst into tears.

His expression was shocked, then turned…understanding? He got out of the chair and grabbed his crutches and came over to me. Then he threw his arms around me. I started to cry into his shoulder. He tightened his grip, and I cried harder. He put a hand on the back of my head and the other in the middle of my back. He didn't say anything, he just held me, and let me cry into his shirt.

"Are…aren't…y…you…m…mad?" I balled.

"Why would I Rache? I think of you as my little sister and best friend in the whole world. No, I'm not mad at you…or Jacob. I just wish that you would have made better choices," he said, this caused me to cry even _harder_. "Why would you do that though Rache?" he asked.

I couldn't stop crying, so mom answered in my place, "Michael, he's her mate," she said. I felt him soften even more. He held me even tighter, "Mike, you can't tell dad," she told him.

I felt him nod.

* * *

That night, all I did was cry; I fell asleep early in the morning. I woke up when my mom walked into my room, "Your father's gone with granddad, your brother is going to the high school with you, if you're going that is," she said.

I wiped my face and got out of bed, "Why would I miss a day of school?" I asked her. She shrugged and walked away. I sighed taking clothes out from my closet without looking at them. I brought them upstairs and I took a shower. I didn't blow dry my hair so, I braided it.

I waited for Mike in the living room. I had been ignoring Jake in the back of my mind. I heard dad's office door open and someone walking up the stairs. Jake appeared in the doorway that led to dads office. He had an angered and worried look on his face. He walked over to me and knelt down so I wouldn't have to look up. "Rachael, I know something's wrong, please tell me, you know you can talk with me about anything," he said. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. He reached up and wiped them away, "Ah, Rache, please don't cry! And why are you so cold?" he asked.

I heard Michael enter the room, "Hey Jacob, how are you?" he asked.

I brought my knees up and rested my chin on them, trying hard to keep the tears back. Jake nodded to Michael but never took his eyes off of me, "Fine, I'd be better if she would talk to me," he said, "Do you know what's wrong?" Jake asked.

I gave Mike a frantic look, "Yes, but she has asked me not to talk about it," he said reassuring me.

I felt more tears escape my lids. I tried harder to hold them back. Jake put his hand to the side of my face, "Rachael, please, talk to me, honey," he said sweetly.

"I…Can't," I choked and began to cry into my knees.

Jake lifted me up and I was sitting in his lap, I guessed we were on the sofa.

Jake held me crying my eyes out into his shoulder. "Please Rachael talk to me!" he begged.

"_I just can't Jake! Physically and now! I just can't figure out what to say."_

"Just say it Rache, tell me, honey, please," he said, still begging.

"Let her calm down first," I heard Mike suggest.

I cried and tried to clam myself down, but being in his arms made it harder. I finally was able to talk without any problems. I took a few deep breaths, and looked into my mate's eyes. My mother and brother had understood because they had grown up with this kind of thing, but my dad was harder. He was human and had grown up with the normal human concepts. We all knew that he wouldn't understand as well. In fact we all knew he would be pissed.

Jake had grown up with the mate concept too, but it wasn't as enforced as it was here. I had mated with Jake and now I was officially his and he was mine, in my kind anyway. That thought made me happy. I had also given more thought to my 'situation' and found that I was ecstatic to be pregnant with his baby. The thought of any anger of disapproval at all was what was making me cry.

I was terrified that he wouldn't take me. That he would leave me on my own and go back to his pack, knowing that if I didn't see him I would slowly die. I started to feel like I was going to cry again but I took more deep breaths. I felt Jake kiss me on the cheek, "better?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I wanted to tell him. My soul ached to tell him my new information. I bit my lip, "Jake, I have something to tell you," I said.

"I guessed," he said nuzzling my neck.

I pulled his face away and put it so that I could look into his eyes. "Jake, I'm…I'm…pregnant,"

His face was at first shocked, "are you…serious?" he asked. I nodded biting my lip. A huge grin exploded on his face, and he wrapped his arms around me. "a baby?" he said laughing.

I nodded, "Yea, Jake. that's what pregnancy usually means," I said, laughing with him. I had been worried. Why? He seemed truly happy, even in his mind, he was thinking of the future.

Ok, two down…

One hell of a overactive father to go.

* * *

**Go on! Read my other stuff and review for all!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: HELLO ALL! Ok, My brother is a first timer on fan fiction and has written a comedy, I would really like it if you could read it and review for it! Be nice or I will come after you with a horse brush!**

**Ok, back to my stuff now! Ok, well I give you **_**now**_** chapter 3. Why now? Because I have just started a new job and have been working my ass off all last week and this weekend and today! So, I have a while off and I thought that I would give this to you! **

**See how I love you?!**

* * *

Chapter Three

RPOV

I went through school feeling like everyone knew. That they were all staring at me, even though they were ignoring me. "Rache? What's the matter?" Jake asked.

I sighed, "I feel like people are staring at me, and my stomach feels like it is trying to jump out of my mouth," I told him as we walked to English.

He kissed my neck, "do you want to go to the bathroom?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I gave him a look, "Yes, Jake, I'll live. All this is normal," I said. Well not really everything was normal (for a human anyway): my low temperature, my eyes had changed color again (they were still silver, but now they were flecked with violet), my hair will begin to take on an auburn color, and my nausea wouldn't go away until I gave birth, were all shifter symptoms. The thought that I would give birth made me want to shudder; it was almost like I could feel the pain already.

The day went by in a blur. I really was dreading this evening. I was going to tell my father about my 'situation' and mom, Mike, and Jacob promised to be by my side. First though, Jake's pack was here (minus a few) for an announcement from Jake and me. Jake had told me that they would be bringing his dad Billy (even as old as he was he demanded he come with) along with a few other parents.

I had offered to use my house, my dad was actually going to be out until really late and my brother and mother were anxious to meet Jakes 'family'. Jake and I drove home to pick up a list that my mother had put together. I had told her that gatherings with Jakes pack required more food than normal, so she was taking out pound after pound of ground beef for burgers and made a list of things that she would need for the other things.

We got back and Mom called from the kitchen, I walked in with Jake following me with all the bags. "Yea, Mom?" I asked.

"The house is a mess! Would you mind straightening up?" she asked me.

"Not at all," I said. Then I turned to Jake, "You can help mom cook, I'm sure that she'll need help," I said and chuckled at Jake's surprised face.

* * *

JPOV

I heard Rachael's mom laugh at Rachael's suggestion as she walked off picking up odds and ends as she went. "So, were do you want these?" I asked Mrs. Styles.

"Oh, Uh…on the counter is fine. Could you grab me the ground beef from the refrigerator?" she asked. I nodded and got out what she asked. Ok, the ground beef they use is literally home grown. They get it from there grandfather who raises cattle. She had about eight 1.5 lb packages thawing on several plates. I got them out and set them on the counter where I could.

"Ah, thank you," she said. She set two cookie sheets on a free space on the counter, "could you unwrap them and set them all on one of these?" she said.

I nodded again. The silence was like shouting in my ears. I knew that Mrs. Styles had something to say but I just didn't know when she would bring it up. As I was unwrapping the meat she started to speak, "So, she told you?" she asked sounding nervous.

"Yes," I said, remembering when Rachael told me. The memory made me feel warm and fuzzy all over.

"And how do you feel about it?" she asked anxiously.

I turned and smiled at her worried face, "great, I love her so much Mrs. Styles. Please never doubt that," I told her, "I couldn't be anymore excited and elated as I am now."

The expression on her face lightened into a smile, "I'm glad to hear that…she's going to need all the support she can from you, a pregnancy for a Shifter as young as she is not easy. Her emotions will be even more unpredictable than a normal human. She's going to need you, more than she needs me or her brother, know that," she said.

"I'm not trying to push you away from her Jake, just the opposite. I'm trying to keep you together. Upcoming months for her are going to be hard for her; she's going to need you, more intensely then ever; especially when her father finds out. If he pushes her away, then she'll need a shoulder to cry on. She will forever turn to you. You're her mate and the only man who possesses her heart," she said. I could see the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Styles, I feel the same way about her as she feels for me. I promise you that I would never let the thought enter my mind to leave her. Trust this, before I met her, my life was like the moon had exploded, and the stars with it; then I saw her…god she was (and still is) the most beautiful creature on the planet. I can't live without her in my life, and when ever I close my eyes its her face that I will forever see," I said. I felt like I would cry I never knew that I had so much emotion.

She smiled, "I do trust that, I can see how you two react to one another. Oh…by the way you may call me Dianne," she said getting out a bowl and putting the opened ground beef in.

* * *

RPOV

I couldn't hear what Jake and Mom were talking about, by choice. I knew that mom had wanted to talk to Jacob alone and I would oblige. I put anything that didn't belong in its rightful place. I felt waves of nausea as I did so. I tried to ignore it but the feat was proving unsuccessful. Mike was sitting in his room and I had just walked into see how clean it was. "Hey Mike," I said in a sigh.

He looked up and concern showed in his eyes, "Hey, Rache," he greeted, "are you feeling ok?" he asked.

I smiled, "It's just the forever flipping of my stomach. No need to worry," I told him as I made his bed.

He frowned, "it won't last forever," he said.

"That might be true but it will last for 9 months which feels like forever!" I complained.

He smiled, "not even that long lil' sis'," he said.

I frowned, "you need to read up on pregnancy in Shifters, the morning sickness lasts all day, and won't stop until the baby is born," I said grumpily.

He made a face, "are you grouchy?" he asked.

"No," I snapped, "just ill."

He chuckled and patted the space next to him. I sat down and he put his arms around me, "is that better?" he asked.

"A little, no offence but you're not as good as Jake," I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "of course not, I'm not your mate am I? That would just be wrong!"

I got up and stormed out of his room shouting, "URG MIKE! GROSS!"

I heard him laugh and I continued to clean. The door bell rang. "I GOT IT!" I called as I passed the kitchen.

It was time to get the party started!

* * *

**RxR!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: No Comment! Just RxR!**

* * *

Chapter Four

I opened the door to see Quil and Embry, with an older gentleman behind them, "Hey Rachael!" greeted Quil and Embry in unison, "this is my grandfather, Quil Ateara Senior," he said indicating the old man.

I smiled, "Hey guys, it's good to meet you Mr. Ateara," I said shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine," he said and he kissed my hand.

"Come on in, where's the rest of the crew?" I asked.

Embry rolled his eyes, "Emily was so worried about coming to your place without a gift, as was Kim and Leah. So they all had to stop at a place in town and get something," he explained as a few more cars pulled in.

Emily, Kim, and another woman I didn't know got out waving. They had boxes in there hands, "Rachael!" Emily greeted coming over to me and hugging me. Then she backed off and handed me the box, "here, my mother always said never go to a party empty handed," she said smiling.

Kim carried hers in with the girl that I didn't know, and the rest of the guys filed out of the cars, some giving me hugs and the ones I've never met shook my hand and introduced themselves. I met Collin and they told me that the girl I didn't know was Leah. I met Leah and Seth's mother and her new husband Charlie Swan **(HA!)**

My mother and Jake had managed to get the kitchen looking like an actual kitchen. Jake was currently being bombarded with hugs. I chuckled and stood back with my mother, Emily came over with a grin on her face, "It's good to see you again, how've you been?" she asked.

I sighed, "Good for the most part," I told her then I indicated my mother, "Emily, this is my mother, Mom this is Emily. She's Sam's mate," I told her.

"Good to meet you Emily," said my mother shaking Emily's hand. Then Emily dragged her off to meet the rest of the pack. I chuckled at her reaction. The other girl that I guessed was Leah walked over with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Leah, Seth's sister," she offered.

I returned her smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rachael," I said but she obviously knew me.

"Yea, I know...You know...I've never seen Jake this happy. It's refreshing, last time I saw him in person he was like somebody had died, well technically she did but we won't go that far into it," she said. "You know what happened right?" she asked.

I nodded, "yea, I do. I saw Bella, and about killed her. I just can't believe that someone could hurt somebody like that."

"I know," she said. She looked across the room at Mike, "Hey, um...who's that?" she asked.

I smiled, "My brother Michael, would you like to meet him?" I asked. She nodded. I led her over to him, "Mike this is Leah Clearwater, Leah, this is my brother Micheal or Mike," I said.

"Good to meet you Leah," Mike said holding his hand out for her to shake.

She stared at it and took it hesitantly. "Yea, good to meet you," she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and went to find Jake. Kim came up behind me, hugging my shoulders, "So, are you going to tell me what you both want us here for? Or do I have to wait?" she asked.

"You have to wait like everybody else," I told her.

"Not fair!" she said playfully.

I rolled my eyes, and continued my search for Jake. "Looking for me?" his voice came from behind me.

I smiled and slowly turned, "yes, I was," I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked to Leah who was talking with Mike still. "I think Leah has Imprinted," I whispered to him.

He looked over to Leah, "I think your right, how do you feel about that?" he asked.

I looked up at him, "I'm fine about it, why wouldn't I be? I found the love of my life because of it," I said kissing his chin. I was trying for his lips but he was too tall. He chuckled an bent for my lips.

"GET A ROOM!" Quil and Embry.

I snarled at them, "your standing in it," I said kissing Jake again.

Everyone laughed at their fake vomiting show. "Ok, enough of that!" my mother scolded half heartedly. "Suppers on!" she called. I hung back with Emily and Kim, while the werewolves got their plates full. Jake walked over with two plates in his hands. One was full to the extreme and the other was more normal.

"Aren't you sweet," I said taking the plate with less food on it.

When everybody was done eating, mom turned on a football game, it was the Chicago Bears vs. The Denver Broncos. I was for the Broncos. "You like football Rachael?" Charlie asked.

I smiled, "Well, when you live with a mother like mine then you kind of have no choice. I like Denver," I said.

"BOOO!" Mike shouted.

"You hate football! You don't get a say!" I shouted back.

"Are you going to tell us the announcement or leave us in suspense!?" demanded Quil.

"I'm dieing here!" Embry inserted.

I rolled my eyes, Jake came in from the kitchen. He had been helping with dishes, he sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. "Should we tell them? Or make them wait?" I asked him.

He kissed my temple, "what ever you want to do is ok with me," he said.

"Please! The suspense is like suffocating!" begged Seth.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, I guess we can tell you..." I said as I spoke Jake was kissing my neck. I looked at the ceiling for no reason. The thought of being pregnant didn't bother me now, "Well, you all know Jake and a are mates...but the fact that your missing is..." I paused looking around the room, my brother was shaking his head and my mom was holding back her chuckles. I heard a growl from somebody in the room, "Ok, Ok!" I said laughing, " I'm pregnant!" I said excitedly.

All the women in the room squealed and pulled me away. They began to gush over me and ask questions. The guys had gotten a hold of Jake and were patting him on the back.

The party broke up around 11:30 pm and dad stumbled in at about midnight. He collapsed on the couch. "Dad?" I asked. Jake had his arm around me and mom and Mike were flanking me on either side.

"Hum?" he mumbled.

"can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," he sighed.

"Well, ok, you know my boyfriend Jacob Black? Well he's really my mate, and I am...well...pregnat with his baby..." I babbled my eyes closed waiting for something to happen.

I heard a snore and opened my eyes to see that dad had fallen asleep. Well practice makes perfect right?

* * *

**OH! He didn't hear it! She tried to tell him but URG!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****: Hello all! I finally got Breaking Dawn! It came to my house late. I'm not done yet so don't mention anything to me about what happens!**

**I know you are all excited to here how Rachael tells her dad. Let me tell you this...Never mind I want you to find out for yourself. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter Five

RPOV

I was up most of the night unable to sleep through my nausea. At 6:30 am, I got out of bed and took out a pair of jeans out of my closet and a pink Hawkeye's tee-shirt, and a black and gold Hawkeye's hoody. The Hawkeyes are the Football team for University of Iowa in Iowa City.

I blow-dried my hair because I felt like it and put it into a pony tail. I was eating when a sudden and unexplained wave of sadness overtook me. I began to cry.

"Rachael?" Jakes voice came from my dads office. I heard him come up the stairs and felt his arms wrap around me. "Rache, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I...I...do...don't...know!" I sobbed. "I...I...just began...t...to cry...for...n...n...no reason!"

He rubbed my arm and let me cry it out. Once I was done I notice Mike was watching with a concerned expression. Then I got angry and embarrassed, "Stupid hormones!" I burst burying my face into Jakes chest.

He rubbed my shoulders soothingly. "Don't worry about it, we understand," he said trying to clam me.

I felt like crying again and found tears rolling down my face, "What is it now?" Mike demanded heartlessly.

"Again...I don't know!" I said crossing my arms. I went to the refrigerator and took out a large bar of dark chocolate and bit off a large piece.

Mike laughed at me and Jake smacked Mikes shoulder. "Ow! What?" he asked amazed that Jake could be that strong.

"Don't make fun of her!" Jake said baring his teeth.

Mike shrugged, "I'm her little brother, what can I say?" he asked then went downstairs and out to Jake's car.

Jake came over to me with a soft expression, "are you ok?" he asked.

I looked down, "Yea, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," I told him taking another bite of chocolate.

"Don't be, you have a good excuse," he said wrapping arm around me and squeezing genteelly, then walked off getting my bag and books.

I kept the chocolate and got my purse.

We had all but one class together. That was my first hour, it was French. I had several friends in that class. They seemed to notice my weird behavior.

Tokyo and Tamale were telling me about their new crushes and were comparing them to their others. I was still nibbling on the chocolate when a vicious wave of nausea hit me. I dropped the bar in my purse and dashed out of class to the bathroom. The teacher followed me with my friends and the rest of the kids that were in the room.

I went into the farthest stall and vomited for the first time. I could here concerned voices from outside the stall asking if I was ok.

I responded with vomiting again into the toilet. "Go get the nurse," I heard Mrs. Hanson command. I was too busy vomiting to hear when the nurse came in. Though I could hear Jake out in the hall demanding to be let in.

"_Jake, I'm fine. Just morning sickness,"_ I thought to him.

There was relief in his thoughts, _"Do you want to go home? Want me to come in there?"_ he asked.

I vomited again and the nurse was trying to get in, _"Yes, tell them that I asked for you to come when this happens. Tell them that I'll be ok,"_ I told him.

The door opened and I heard sequels from teens as Jake said what I had asked. "No, I need to ask you too leave Mr. Black," the nurse said.

"Let him stay, I need him!" I called then vomited again.

"Rachael, I don't think..." the nurse started to say.

"Let. Him. Stay," I said sounding weak but firm. "Go. Away," I said still weak and firm.

I heard sighs from teachers as they exited the bathroom. I was now sitting on the dirty marble painted floors. Leaning over to the door, I unlatched it. Then went back over the toilet vomiting again. I was surprised I still had things to empty out. Jake held me as I waited for my body to stop trying to expel my stomach itself.

I took a few deep breaths and wiped my mouth with some toilet paper. Jake stroked my face then got up, returning quickly with a wet paper towel. He wiped my face with it. "Are you sure your ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "Will you take me home?" I asked feeling selfish.

He smiled and stroked my face again, "Of course, lets check out in the office first. Then tell the secretaries to tell Michael to call when he needs a ride," he said lifting me in his arms. I closed my eyes and heard gasps as he entered the French room. "I need to take her home, where's her stuff?" he asked.

Tokyo spoke up, "I'll take it for you," she said and I heard her foot steps behind us as we walked down to the office.

"Oh, My," heard a secretary exclaim.

"I need to take her home. No one's home so I'm going to stay with her. Can I sign us out and could you tell Michael Styles to call when he needs a ride?" Jake asked.

"Oh of course dear, here," she said.

Jake put me on a bench and I kept my eyes closed as he took care of signing us out. Then I felt him pick me up again, and kiss my forehead, "Don't worry babe, almost there," he whispered.

"Awe! What's this? You getting married Chief?" I heard Bryce Lance say.

I growled, "Go away," I said weakly. Jake shushed me and kissed my temple.

He moved again, I'm guessing past him. I felt outside air hit my face and I shivered. "Don't worry Rache, we'll get you in the car and warmed up," he said holding me tighter. His body heat felt good against the cold wind. The I was being put in a car seat. I opened my eyes and saw Tokyo looking at me with concern as Jake took my bags and books from her. He put them in the backseat and went to the drivers side.

I turned my head to look at him when he got in. He started the car and cranked the heat like he said he would. He drove back to my place one hand on the wheel and the other around my shoulders. I closed my eyes leaning into him.

The car stopped and I guessed we were at my house. Because he came around to my side and carried me to the door. It opened and we were in the warm house.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked.

"Sick," I moaned.

"Do you need to throw up?" he asked anxiously.

I shook my head. "No, just nauseous," I told him.

* * *

JPOV

I hated seeing Rachael like this. She just seemed so fragile and weak. I laid her in her bed her eyes were still closed. "Do you need anything?" I asked. I felt so useless, helpless.

She nodded, "I think we have saltine crackers in the cabinet next to the oven," she said.

I quickly got them and a glass of water and came back to her. I found her sleeping. I set them down on her night stand and sat on the floor in front of her. She looked like an angel as she slept, at peace. Like nothing could bother her.

She woke up about four hours later. She groaned, "Ugh...I feel like an anvil was dropped on me, and someone soccer punched me in the stomach," she said then turned to look at me. "You stayed?" she asked sounding relieved.

I smiled at her, "Why wouldn't I? You're home alone, and school has no purpose without you there," I told her kissing her cheek.

She smiled back and took a cracker from the box, "You're too sweet," she said munching on the cracker. "I've never done that before," she said seeming embarrassed.

"I won't hold it against you," I joked.

* * *

RPOV

Jake stayed with me the whole day, and we were surprised when we heard Mike's voice. "Rachael?! Are you ok?" he called.

I sighed, "yea!" I called back, "just nauseous," I told him.

The rest of the few hours past and felt half normal, in other words I could function without throwing up. Mom, Mike, Jake and I were sitting in the living room on the couch when dad came in. I was planing on telling him now. I took a nervous breath and Jake wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed encouragingly. I looked to mom and Mike. They smiled at me and nodded.

"Dad?" I asked.

He was chugging a glass of water, "Yea Kid?" he asked back.

"Um... I need to talk about something with you," I said never losing eye contact with him.

"Sure, Kid. What's up?" he asked taking another gulp of water.

I bit my lip, "well, you remember, Jake? He's my...Mate," I said cautiously.

His face didn't change, he only looked at Jake and smiled slightly, "Congrats kid," he told Jake. Apparently he didn't know all that this meant.

"That's not all," I said. He noticed my expression and frowned. I took a breath and closed my eyes taking another one, "Dad...I...I'm pregnant," I said.

There was quiet for about 2 seconds, "WHAT! RACHAEL ANNE STYLES! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I heard him thunder. I shrunk back into Jake. Opening my eyes was a mistake. My father was purple with anger, "DAMN IT RACHAEL! YOU IRRISPONSABLE LITTLE SLUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SORRY, IRRISPONSABLE, RETARDED ASS EVER AGIAN!" he roared. Then he came at me with his hand raised like he was going to back hand me.

I screamed, Jake and Mike got up and got in front of my dad. My mom, grabbed me and got me out of the way.

"DIANNE! DON'T HELP THAT NO GOOD SLUT!" he roared. Then he went to punch Jake, "YOU JACK ASS!" he thundered as he brought his fist forward in an effort to hit Jake.

I screamed, "DON'T HURT HIM!" I cried.

Jake easily caught my fathers fist in his hand. "Mr. Styles, if you don't want to hurt yourself, I suggest that you never try that again. If you do, then you might pull back a bloody stub," Jake threatened.

I was crying in my mothers arms as Jake backed away from dad and came over to me. Mike got in front of dad, "What the hell dad!?" he yelled.

Jake picked me up in his arms for the second time that day and carried me to my room. I could hear my mother shouting at my dad. Mike followed Jake and helped him pack a few suitcases for me with all my necessities.

I was still crying as Jake went to go put my bags into his car, Mike came over and held me. It wasn't as effective as Jake but it helped me calm down. I got other things that I wanted, like my reading books, my iPod and my pillows and quilts that my grandmother made me long ago. Mike got up and went to his room for a minute then came back with a laptop computer and a bag for it. He hooked it to my desktop computer and switched them out. **(I don't know if you can do that, but this is fiction!)** I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Mike, your the best," I told him, "I know how much that laptop means to you," I said taking the bag he offered.

He smiled, "it's not much use anyway, I mean we have a library with easy computer access and free e-mail. I never use it for anything but fooling around," he said, "Everything should be in there for you. Battery cable, backup battery, headphones..." he trailed off as he put all the computer games in to the extra space. (I only had about eight.) "and your favorite games," he said with a smile.

My parents were still yelling at each other. My mom arguing on my behalf, that Jake was my mate, but dad didn't understand the concept, and Dad was telling mom that I was a slut that he never wanted to see again. His voice became louder as I heard Jake returning from the car. Mike wrote down something and handed me a slip of paper.

"This is my school E-mail, you can always reach me through it, mom too, if you need to," he said then wrote down a number, "this is the place were I'm going to be at. I don't know about mom but I will let you know ok?" he asked.

I smiled at him put the slip in the bag and hugged him feeling the tears come again. The thought of my dad not wanting me made me start balling my eyes out. I felt the laptop bag taken off of my shoulder and Jake's arms picking me up again.

"DOUGLAS THIS IS SO REDICULAUS! IF YOU DON'T WANT HER, YOU APPARENTLY DON'T WANT THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!" Mom screamed. Mike and mom went to get what the needed and stormed out of the house.

I stopped crying long enough to look at my dad and say, "at least I had the courage to tell you. Despite your know reaction," I told him and began to cry again into Jake's shoulder.

He carried me out to his car an set me in the passenger seat. He put the laptop bag in the back seat and started the car. My door opened and my moms arms were around me. She gave Jake a slip of paper, "You will be able to reach me there," she said. Then she held me tight. "Don't worry baby," she said. "Call me when you get settled?" she asked.

I nodded unable to speak.

"Mrs. Styles? Could you call the school and have Rachael and I transfered to Forks High?" Jake asked. "It's in Forks, Washington. I have a home there and I was going to go back if Rachael wants to," he said.

I nodded, "Y...y...yes, I...do...I'll...g..go...anywhere with...y...y...you," I struggled.

My mother rubbed my back and go my school books out of my bag and I guess she put them in her car. "Ok, I'll tell them tomorrow that you've gone and need a transfer," she said, "Rachael, you'll be ok. Don't worry about dad, you do and go where you want," she said.

I nodded and wiped my eyes so I could see her and Mike as we drove away.

* * *

**She told her dad! And he kicked her out! Can you believe my cruelty? And sorry but it gets worse for Rachael!  
**

**Now, it's late and I have work tomorrow and will update when I can! Flames are welcome!**

**Luv you when you review!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hello and sorry again for the delay. Between School, work, and horses, I've had absolutely no time to update. **

**I put work and school before fun so yea. Ok, I was having trouble deciding which story to update next so I chose this one. I kind of let you hang after the last chapter so here you are a new chapter for your enjoyment!**

**Sorry that it's so short!**

* * *

Chapter Six

RPOV

I sat in Jake's car. I just looking out the window. Dad had kicked me out. That was not what I expected, he had always promised that he would understand if this happened. Obviously that wasn't true, I had expected the yelling, and threating Jake, but the kicking me out, Threatening to hit me, and calling me a slut was not even a thought in my mind.

Jake's hand was on my knee, trying to keep me reassured. He was being so good about this. Taking me to live with him? Again I had never given it a thought. Especially going to La Push. The night was cool and dry, I found myself wishing I could be out there running.

We were currently driving on US-63 North, heading for IA-163 West. The road was empty, the car quiet. I felt like an anvil had been lifted off of my chest. I felt light, and most of all happy.

I put one hand on the hand Jake had placed on my knee, holding it firmly.

"How are you?" he asked then smiled looking at me from out of the corner of his eyes. "I seem to be asking you that a lot lately," he said lightly.

I smiled back, "Better, light. Almost like an anvil was lifted off of my chest," I told him, then I chuckled, "and I'm nauseous."

He frowned, clearly unhappy with my constantly flipping stomach, "Will that ever end?" he asked.

My smile turned into a scowl, "No," I said with an irritated voice.

He took his hand from mine and rubbed my arm. "I feel just awful about this Rache," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" I asked utterly confused.

"I mean about your dad...and your current condition. Seeing you like this..in pain, sick... it tares me up inside...knowing that I caused it," he said staring at the road.

I frowned, "My dad will be getting over this, as for me, I am the happiest mate alive right now. You can't imagine how much. You've given me the best gift in the world," I told him.

He looked too emotional to speak instead looking straight out the window.

"Jake, it's true. I would only want this from you, never anyone else," I took his hand and placed it on my still flat abdomen, "we did this, and I wouldn't want it any other way," I told him.

"This morning, seeing you that way. I felt like a monster, I didn't think I could look in the mirror without knowing the pain I cause you all the time. I feel sick with myself," he said still in a pained voice.

I sighed exasperatedly, "Jacob Black, will you open your eyes and see me? I am the happier then I have ever dreamed I would be. I don't regret my decision, I was upset in the beginning because I was afraid. I'm not anymore," I told him his hand still on my stomach. "Don't feel like a monster, you aren't one. How could you be?" I asked dropping his hand, "Monster," I scoffed.

He raised an eyebrow.

I put my hand on his face, "You could never be a monster," I told him.

Then my phone rang. I frowned and looked at the Id.

_Home_ it read. My heart seemed to stop completely. Dad was the only one at home. I tentatively opened my phone.

"Hello?" I asked shakily.

"Rachael?" My dads voice was filled with shame.

"Dad?" I felt the car slow a great deal as Jake listened to the conversation.

"Rachael, I..." he sighed and started again, "Rachael, I've been a complete and utter ass. I bastard to the highest extreme, and I'm sorry," he said. Shame and Guilt was coating his voice.

Anger roared up taking over, "You're _Sorry_? Are you kidding me? First, you kick me out, then call me a _Slut_, threaten to hit me and my mate, now you think that I will forgive you this easily? Not on your life. You can't understand my situation in the slightest, never would you either.

"I don't care what you say now, I've had it with you and your temper! I've taken it and dealt with it, even work around it for you, and when I ask you once for some compassion, all you do is scream! You throw me out of a house that I was told would always be there for me to go to.

"Was that all just lies to get me to be a _behaved_ little girl? I'm done dad, first you sent Mike across the country, then throw me out. You've lost both of your kids by your own hands...

"and one you will never get back," I said finishing and hung up on him. I wrapped my arms around my middle and began to cry.

The car stopped and Jake's arms were around me trying to calm me down. "Easy, Rache, shh, you're ok," he whispered.

I couldn't speak, I just sobbed into his shoulder. After a few more minutes I was able to calm down. Jake looked at me concerned.

"Are you ok, Rache?" he asked cautiously.

I wiped my eyes and took a few calming breaths, "Yea, I'm ok," I told him.

He rubbed my back, "are you sure?" he asked.

I took another breath, "yea, I just got a little worked up," I told him.

Jake nodded, then began to drive again. After a few more hours of Jacob driving, I demanded we switch. He looked about ready to collapse. Grumbling he agreed to my logic. We stopped the next night at a small hotel at the Montana/Wyoming border a few _more_ hours later.

We reached Washington about eight that evening.

* * *

**I know this one wasn't vary interesting, but we need some fillers.**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey! No Intro except... I already have the sequel in process! I know you all love me!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Prince's POV

I groaned in pain as once again the wounds on my body ripped open again and blood gushed all over the sheets once more.

Rachael must have had something in her system to do this. What in the world could do this? As soon as they began to heal they would rip open again. The pain was more then I ever experienced.

"I've never seen this before, highness," said the attending nurse in the medical unit.

"No Shit!" I growled.

I swear, that Rachael and her Jacob would pay for this. For my pain. I vow it to the stars, when and if I get out of this I will rip her to shreds.

"Get Monty in here now!" I growled. The nurse began to argue but I growled at her and she scampered off to do what I told her.

"You asked for me, Highness?" Monty asked a minute later. Monty was head of the guard.

I hissed as a slice ripped open again. "Find Rachael Styles, bring her here. Kill her mate if you wish, make her watch and make it painful if you do," I grunted.

"Aye Sir," he said giving a bow as he left.

I would kill Rachael myself, with her mate gone, she should be in a great rage. But first I needed to find out what was making me like I was.

"Sir?" a nurse asked. I grunted in response and she continued, "we have the latest blood results back, you have high levels of gold in your system. Enough that you should have been dead long ago," she said, then her eyes went wide with shock. "Sir, your..." she trailed off dropping the clip board she was holding.

He was suddenly vary aware that he was no longer in pain. I lifted my arm, no gash or blood lingered there. I was clean, healed. But how? The gold should have killed me.

"Sir...w...we believe you have developed an immunity to gold," she said shocked.

* * *

RPOV

When I woke up I was in a room I didn't recognize. I looked around somewhat panicked. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the car. The room was dark, it smelled like the forest and strongly of...Jacob.

I looked around for him and came up empty, I did register however the fact I was on a bed and the room was very small. The walls were a dark blue and the floor was undefinable under the things piled there. I glanced at the clock, it read 6:00 am and it had the date. _Monday 20 Oct 2008_, I groaned quietly. I hate Monday's.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and pushed the covers off of me. I got up and crept to the door, opening it didn't spread any light either. Everything was dark, not like I couldn't see. Wood floors and white walls a door next to the one I had just left and an open space few feet down. I walked as quietly as I could down the hall.

The room next to mine was a bathroom. The open space was a living room, opposite it was a kitchen, and another door. Next to the front door were my bags.

Then I heard a snore from behind me. I whipped around and saw Jake passed out on the couch. I held back a laugh as I got my bags and went back to the room I woke up in.

I opened the bag pulling out a set of clothes and went to the bathroom with my bag of personal items. I showered as quietly as possible and got my clothes on, putting my hair in a pony tail.

When I peaked out of the door I saw that Jake was still fast asleep. Back in my room I booted up my laptop. I had an e-mail from mom, Mike, and one from Forks High School.

_**Rache-**_

_**How's the drive so far? Where are you now? I have a feeling you're in Washington by now I signed you and Jake up to the school in Forks. They will e-mail you with information. I hope you like it.**_

_**I heard you chewed your dad out pretty good. I haven't forgiven him yet. I like him waiting on me hand and foot. ;)**_

_**Any way, I hope you're doing ok, e-mail me when you can.**_

_**Love mom**_

I smiled at her message. I replied telling her that I didn't know where I was but would ask as soon as someone woke up. I thanked her for her help and told her I loved her, then went to the next one.

**Rachael,**

**Hey, how are you doing? Are you ok? Dad was totally out of line! I can't believe he did that to you! Then having the nerve to call and tell you that he's _sorry_! **

**Ok, I'm done now!**

**Mikey**

I chuckled at his ranting and replied then moved on.

_Mrs. Styles and Mr. Black,_

_We at Forks High want to let you know that we received your request to transfer and are pleased that you will be joining us here. You will start on October 20th. Classes start at 8:30 am and finish at about 3:30 pm. If this date is a conflict, feel free to contact us with the information below._

_We request that you stop by the office when you arrive, there is some paper work to complete._

_We are excited to have you and await your arrival!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Dan Wisteria, Principal_

I felt glad to get back to what was relatively normal. At about 7:00 am I went out to see if Jake was up. He was stretching when I walked in. I leaned against the wall and waited for him. He opened his eyes and looked my way.

"Good morning beautiful," he said getting up and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello to you too," I said putting my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I have morning breath," he complained.

I chuckled and kissed him again. "I have a question," I told him, "Were are we exactly?"

"My dads place," he said, "in La Push."

I smiled, "ok, good. I got an e-mail from the school saying we start today, you might want to start getting ready while I make some breakfast," I suggested.

He kissed my jaw, "that means letting you go," he complained. I chuckled and pushed him to the bathroom. "how are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Nauseated, but what else is new? It's nothing that I can't handle, fear not," I told him going into the kitchen. I started some coffee and got some eggs frying and some toast. I was making plates when Jake walked in.

He wrapped his arms around my waist again, resting his chin on my shoulder, "smells good," he complemented.

I rolled my eyes and handed him a plate.

We got to school and went to the office. The secretary was a young blond that flirted with Jake with me right there. I wondered if my jealousy was obvious.

"Here are your schedules. Come by if you have any questions, or need anything," she said to Jake. I held back my growl of irritation as I walked out with Jake at my heels.

"Rache, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I can't believe that blond bimbo flirted with you while I was right there!" I fumed.

"Was she?" Jake asked. "All I saw was you," he said kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes, "You are so corny," I told him.

"You know you love it," he said back.

My first class was sociology, with Mrs. Hardin.

Sociology, Pre-Calc, gym, and my French 4 class all passed slowly, I didn't have Jake in those classes. When lunch came along I had no appetite for the food they were serving, though Jake got me a tray anyway.

"So, how was your morning?" he asked.

I shrugged, picking apart the bun of a thing they tried to pass as meat, "Slow and boring," I told him honestly. "You?"

He smiled slightly, "the same," he said. "though if you were in my classes I would surly fail," at my curious look his smile became more pronounced, "I would only be watching you instead of listening or taking notes," he said.

I chuckled, "You are _vary_ cheesy today you know that?" I asked nibbling on the pieces of bun.

He smiled again, "My specialty," he said.

The last two hours of the day were Anatomy and Government. Jake was in both. Government was my least favorite class, history just wasn't my thing. Get my eyes looking through a microscope and you've got my attention.

The teachers name was, Mr. Cullen. I wondered if it was a coincidence. When we walked in I saw Jake flinch at the smell. My nose scrunched, the smell was uncomfortable but not unbearable. My nausea got slightly worse.

Sitting at the desk was Edward Cullen.

* * *

JPOV

The smell was awful, just plan sickeningly sweet. Bella's husband Edward was seated at the desk in front of the room.

I wrapped my arm more protectively around Rachael's waist. He looked at us alarmed, that class he was able to lecture on tissue. It was nothing I could understand. Rachael did though, her expression was half grossed out half fascinated. I was glad she was partially enjoying this.

After class was over Edward came over to my and Rachael's table, "What are you doing here?" he asked. His voice was expressionless.

"Personal reasons," I said stiffly standing in front of Rachael.

Edward raised an eyebrow, then looked at Rachael, "First, Congratulations, Second I'm sorry," then he walked back to his desk.

"Wait!" Rachael called. I hissed at her, nervous. She put a hand on my shoulder calming me, "What are you doing here? I thought you've already lived here?" she asked.

Edward turned, "Substitute teaching. It was rather last minute," he said. Then I rushed Rachael off to Government.

* * *

**Well? I know I don't deserve Reviews but I love them! Please?! Flames for waiting so long is always welcomed!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey all! When I said I had the sequel in the works I meant it. I had a story called 'Scarlett' up earlier, I took it down to do some revisions, and was sitting in my Anatomy class and it hit me! Make it the sequel, so that's what I'm doing.**

**My Internet at home is down on my computer but is up everywhere else. So, yea. I hate when I have things all planned out, then I don't know how I'm going to get there.**

**Don't be to angry with me but my writers block is...intense. No matter what I do I can't write for the following:**

**Gypsy Woman**

**No Wand?! (My Harry Potter fic!)**

**What hurts the most**

**and **

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**When I go to write them it's like I know where I want the story to go, but the words are gone! It is so annoying. **

**I've tried all I can...reading (Books and other fan fics)...music...writing...nothing works, I guess I have to just ride it out, I will update them when the muse is back with me. Until then I will update the stories I can. I hate to do that so I hope I can get it back soon!**

**So sorry about the in convenience! Forgive me?**

**Plz??**

* * *

Chapter Eight

**(Five and a half months later)**

Prince POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM!" I bellowed at the guard that I had sent out to find Rachael. "SHE CAN'T JUST DISAPEAR!"

"It appears that they have sir," said Monty. "We've searched the whole area around the house and the whole state. We haven't left a single stone unturned...so to speak... they've just gone."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "ask around, see what is going on. If that fails then speak directly with her family. Research Jacob's family, see where he is living," I ordered.

"I've taken the Liberty Your Highness," said one of the compounds tech-geeks. "Rachael Styles and Jacob Black transferred schools to Forks High a few months ago. Jacob has a residence there with his father," he said sounding proud of himself.

I glared at him, "Why didn't you mention this earlier?!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just found out last night. Monty asked me to do a search for him, he was going to have me tell you at this meeting," he shuddered.

I growled, "Someone kill this pathetic excuse for a shifter before I do," I commanded. I heard his cries for mercy and of pain then he was quiet. "Finally, quiet. I want you to go to Jacob Black's home in Forks, find him and kill him in front of Rachael, then bring her to me..." I said getting up, "I want to kill her myself."

* * *

JPOV

When Rachael's mom warned me about her mood she was...of course...100 percent right. She mainly went from perfectly happy to sobbing. Rarely she would get just plain pissed off.

My dad had been great, Rachael felt like she was overstaying her welcome but my father was overjoyed to have her there. Over the months I watched her with a mixture of self hate and excitement. Rachael began to show around her fifth month. She was now just past the seven and a half month mark. She said that she felt as big as a house, but she was so beautiful in my eyes.

She spent the time, when I was out running, with Emily, Kim, or my dad. I felt guilty when I left, I could see in her eyes how much she missed being able to run like I could. I was out with Quil and Embry on the normal patrol around the boarder.

"_So, how's Rachael doing?"_ Quil asked.

"_She thinks that she's bigger then a house. I beg to differ, I love seeing her like this for some odd reason. I hate seeing her nauseous, moody, and sore, but the thought that...I'm going to be a father, both scares me and excites me at the same time. I think she's just ready for this all to be done,"_ I told them remembering this morning when she got angry about the way she was always nauseated.

She called her mother on a regular basis and her dad had stopped bugging her about begging her forgiveness. I was glad to have her living with me, but angry at her father for causing it.

"_Dude, your hooked," _commented Embry. I growled at him._ "Come on man, you know it's true. You would do anything for her...hell...you do. You remember when she got that craving for pigs feet and grape jelly with horseradish?"_

I shivered, that was the worse craving she had ever had. After she ate it she had threw up. _"Ew, yea, that was the most disgusting thing I think shes ever eaten."_

"_You two are so screwed, I'm glad I haven't imprinted," _Embry commented.

I snorted, _"You have no idea what you're missing."_

* * *

RPOV

I was at Emily's place tonight, we were looking at ads for homes for sale in Forks, I didn't want to impose on Billy any more than absolutely necessary. "what about this one? Three bed, two bath, lots of space, and has a back yard that lines up to the forest. It's in your price range too," Emily said.

I raised my eyebrows, "in Forks? Washington?" I asked.

She looked closer, "Oh, nope sorry Port Angles," she said. I wanted Jake to still be close to the pack incase they needed him. She put the paper down and thought for a second. "You know, Sue moved in with Charlie, and is having problems selling her place, you could look into that," she suggested.

I nodded, "yea, that would be great, nice and close, it's a good price I hear."

"She just lowered it," Kim said. Jared was out running with Sam so she had come over and joined my house hunt. "You could call her."

I bit my lip as I picked up the phone and dialed the number Kim told me. Money was a bit of a problem, so I was looking at something relatively cheep, I had savings sure, and mom called yesterday and told met that dad wanted to help pay for it too.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Sue? It's Rachael," I said.

"Oh! Hello dear, what can I do for you."

"Well, I was wondering if your house here in La Push was still for sale," I said feeling completely stupid.

"Yes, it is. Why?" she asked.

"Well, you know with me being so far along I didn't want to burden Billy anymore, so I have began to look into a place for me and Jake," I told her.

"You're interested? Well, why didn't you say so? You can come over tonight if you want, or tomorrow if it works better," she said.

"Me and Jake can come by tomorrow," I told her.

"All right dear, I'll see you then," she said sounding excited as she hung up.

I sighed and hit the end button. I rubbed circles into my now huge stomach. We have had all he necessary appointments but have asked to not be told the sex. Though that would make picking out names easier.

Later Jake and I were in Government, my least favorite class of the day. We had been exchanging thoughts all hour.

_"How are you doing over there?" _he asked.

I sighed, _"tired, I hate this class,"_ I told him, _"I can't forget the nausea either,"_ I said smugly. He gave me a concerned look, _"I'm fine, don't worry, you will know when I'm not,"_ I told him as my stomach flipped.

_"Have you thought of any names?"_ he asked. The love I heard in his thoughts was unfathomable.

_"Yea, if it's a girl, what about 'Jade'? And a boy 'Damian?'" _I asked.

_"I like 'Damian', but what about if it's a girl we name it after your mother in some way? Like...you said her middle name was 'Elizabeth'? What about that?"_ he suggested.

_"I like that, middle names though. I was thinking 'Ephraim' for a boy, for your dad, he did, after all, take me in,"_ I told him.

_"That' nice of you, he'll like that, I was thinking 'Leanne' for a girl." _Jake said

_"That's pretty,"_ I said

He looked at me sideways, _"So, we have 'Elizabeth Leanne Black' or "Damian Ephraim Black'. Both are quite a mouth full."_

"_I know, but if it's a girl we could use Liz for short,"_ I pointed out. I touched my stomach absently. Either Liz or Damian was very active today. I received a kidney shot and I flinched. _"I think I might be a soccer mom, this kid has one hell of a kick, right in the kidneys."_

"_I'm sorry,"_ he said. I could feel his disappointment, I knew he wanted to feel him or her kick, _"Don't look so blue, you'll get your chance to feel a kick." _All the kicks I've received have all either been some internal organs or when Jake was gone.

I told him about going to look at Sue's old house this afternoon on the way back to his dads, "Why?" he asked.

"Jake, when this baby comes it will be crying at all hours of the night, I don't think Billy would appreciate that, and I feel like I'm imposing," I told him, "It wouldn't hurt to look," I told him.

He sighed, "You're right...of course," he said giving me a sideways glance.

I shrugged "Of course."

There was certainly enough room for us, it would be a smart buy, Sue said that she would throw in the appliances and the furniture that she had left. All that we would need would be a crib and other baby stuff.

A sudden chill went down my spine. I shuddered. _"Are you ok?"_ Jake asked, placing a hand on my back.

_"Yea, I just feel like someone's watching me,"_ I told him.

We left Sue's house giving her a maybe, I looked out the window, there was a strong feeling that someone was watching me.

**

* * *

**

OH!! has the Prince finally found them?

**I know that you want to know so I will put up the next chapter with this one!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:

**Nothing to note, just at school and at lunch. See how much I love you, I skipped lunch just for you! I wasn't hungry so yea.**

**Luvs!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

JPOV

Sam wanted me to run with him that night, so I asked Emily if she could stay with Rachael. She agreed eagerly. Rachael had few friends at Forks High School, I couldn't help but think that as my fault.

_"So,you're moving out of your dads place?"_ he asked.

I sighed, _"We're thinking about it."_

_"It's a smart idea, when that kid comes its going to be up at all hours of the night. You're dad has gotten along without you here, you shouldn't worry,"_ he told me getting to the real reason I didn't want to leave.

_"I know. You sound just like Rache you know that?"_ I asked.

Sam stopped in his tracks, I did too. _"Do, you smell that?"_ he asked.

I did, and I knew what it was.

The clan of Shifters had found us.

_"Yea, shit, not again," I said._

* * *

RPOV

Emily and I were experimenting in the kitchen with Billy as our tester. "So, Rachael, what did you think of the house?" Emily asked.

"It was very nice, well equipped too. Sue said she would throw all the furniture in too," I told her.

"You're looking at a house, Rachael?" Billy asked. "You can stay as long as you need you know."

"I know Billy, but I don't want you to be up all night when the little one here," I said and I patted my stomach, "comes along."

Where my hand was it kicked, I chuckled, "You always kick when you're daddy's not around," I said as it kicked again.

Emily squealed and reached her hand out, I took it and put it where he or she was kicking. Her eyes were wide, "That is so amazing," she said.

"May I?" Billy asked. I smiled and took his hand and placed it in the new spot they had chosen to kick. They kicked hard, and he chuckled.

"It's not nice to kick your grandfather," I said in a fake stern tone. It answered by kicking again. "Great, their rebelling already."

Emily laughed.

For the next 4 weeks Jake was always close by. Always watching me through our thoughts. Keeping his hidden from me. We had told Sue we would take it and a week later we found a check in the mail from my dad for the whole thing. I called him the next day to thank him. I grudgingly forgave him, but told him I was staying were I was.

Finally I got fed up with the secrets, in the car on the way to the new house I brought it up. "What's with the secrets? Mates have no secrets," I told him.

He sighed and looked out the windshield, "4 weeks ago, when I was out with Sam, we caught a scent...Shifter scent. That's what's going on, why I've been so protective, why I've been out running a lot. We've only caught the scent of them, not them themselves. We're trying Rache really," he assured me.

I took deep breaths, trying to relax. Our little one chose at that moment to kick, taking my mind off of the Shifters situation. I grabbed Jake's hand and placed it where they had kicked. It kicked again, apparently right into his palm.

His eyes widened. It was the first time that he'd been around for one.

* * *

JPOV

I was out with Sam again, when a scream speared the night air. It was filled with terror. I knew that scream.

"JACOB!"

_Rachael,_ I raced for the house. Emily had been there with Rachael again, Emily was on the front lawn sobbing. Sam came up behind me. Phased in the trees and got a pair of pants on then went to Emily.

"Em, what 's wrong? What happened? Where's Rachael?" Sam asked.

"Th...they...too...took h...her!" she wailed.

"Who?" he asked.

"A...a...bunch...of...w...wolves!" she cried.

I howled in sorrow, anger, and to let Rachael know (if she was close enough) that I was on my way. I sniffed the ground then took off in the direction they went growling.

I would rip them limb from limb if I could get my teeth into them.

* * *

RPOV

I woke in a cell of some kind. I looked around, the walls and floor were gray concrete. The bars in front were reinforced gold.

Where ever I was they knew I was a Shifter.

"Well, the hooker's awake," a voice said. I knew that voice. The price that had tried to kill Jake and make me his mate stood in front of me. "Its good to see you again I guess. Though, me wanting to kill you is a little bit of a reunion breaker."

_"You think?"_ I thought to myself. "You are such a Bastard!" I shouted. "Let me go!" I demanded.

"Oh now Rachael, I can't do that. You see, I need your 'Jacob' to come to _try_ and save you, so I may kill him while you watch, then I'll kill you and your little...ass hole there," he said waving a hand at me. "You do surprise me. I never thought of you as the motherly type."

He set his hand on the bars and I waited for him to scream, "What? Oh, yea, I forgot to mention. Of course you remember when you almost killed me. Well, apparently, I'm immune to gold now, guess who I owe that little pleasure to? You guessed it, you," he said then examined his hand, "I must thank you for that Rachael. You have no idea what a help it's been."

"You are a sick, twisted, evil prick!" I shouted.

"Yell all you want Rachael, it won't get you out," he said then left.

When I calmed down I realized something...

I wasn't nauseous anymore.

"Oh shit," I mouthed. I knew what that meant. This kid was ready. _"Jacob, if you can hear this, please. Hurry! It's time!"_ I thought to him.

A sudden contraction seized me. I gritted my teeth, against the pain. It was short but sharp. I tried to breath normally.

_"Rachael, don't worry, I'm coming with the pack as quick as I can. Hold on sweetheart,"_ his voice came through.

I crawled into the corner to prop my sore back up. About fifteen minutes later another contraction hit, it was sharper, and still short.

_"Rachael! Are you ok?" _Jake asked nervously.

_"Contraction, I'm fine," _I told him.

_"I'm sorry Rachael, we're running as fast as we can," _he said, guilt was heavy in his voice. I could tell he was pushing his body to the limits.

About ten minutes later another one came. It was longer. I hissed with pain.

"Hello?" a female voice called. "Is someone there?"

I was breathing heavily, "Yes," I said.

"Are you ok?" the voice asked.

I adjusted my position a little, "Yea," I grunted as I moved.

"I'm Elaina. How far along are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rachael and 35 weeks as well as in labor," I answered.

"Oh my, ok stay relaxed. Is this your first time?" she asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Where's your mate?" she asked a little miffed.

"On his way."

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"The last one was ten minutes from the first. They're supposed to be a minute apart right."

"Yep," she proceeded to help me breath and keep my mind off of the wait for Jake.

About five minutes later the next one came, Elaina talked me through it, breathing with me. Jake's voice was still in my mind talking to me and telling me he was on his way. It was another fifteen minutes when my contractions started to become a minute apart.

Suddenly, outside, I heard a loud roar of anger.

**

* * *

**

I was going to update some other stuff but I felt like I should continue. I realize that not everything is accurate but I tried. I want to thank my mom for all the information she gave me. Though I can't be 100 percent right on everything I am only 17 and don't know how that thing would work out.

**We're almost done, I would like to finish this in the next chapter. I'm still working on the first chapter of the Sequel so yea.**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**GRRR! I had this all typed up, it was hard to write too, then it was gone! My computer is totally fried, when ever I go to write on it, what I wrote...the whole document disappears! All of it! So, I'm writing from another computer.**

**Thanks for listening to me rant about my retarded computer.**

**Anyway I want to say this....**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm officially 18! YES! FINALLY!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

JPOV

I roared when I entered the compound, well beyond pissed off. Animal and human guards ran to me as I charged into the compound. I sniffed the air for a second locating where Rachael was.

"_Go! Get to Rachael, she needs you! We can handle the others," _Sam said.

I told Sam thanks and charged through the guards to where her scent was coming from. It was, what looked like the same building I had been held in when the Prince had captured me. I phased and grabbed the pants I had brought putting them on. I needed blankets of some sort. The next building was coincidentally a building filled with supplies. I looked around for a minute or so then found blankets and a pillow. I grabbed them and a pair of scissors then ran back to the prison block.

"Rache?" I called.

"Jake!" I heard her moan. I ran in the direction of her voice, through a maze of halls with gold barred cells. I got to the end of a hall, and heard her say my name from my right. "Jake!" her voice was breathless, and relieved at the same time.

"Rachael! I'm here don't worry." I said then grabbed the keys that I had stolen from the guard. It was the second key I tried that opened the door. I thew the door aside and ran over to her. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

Another voice, female this time rang out, "You are the mate I'm guessing?" it asked.

"Yes, who.." I didn't get to finish. Rachael let out an ear piercing scream.

"No time for introductions, I need you to see if she's fully dilated," she said then instructed me how to do so and how to tell if she was or not. I informed her that Rache was ready. "Ok, take one of those blankets and place it under her...good. Keep the other one to wrap the child in," she said. Then she spoke to Rachael. "Ok, hun. I want you to push down, as hard as you can. I will count to ten. Try to hold it for that long ok? Ready? Here we go...One...Two..." she counted.

Rachael cried out as she pushed. "You're doing good Rachael," I whispered to her. "Keep it up...that's it baby."

"Ten...good, how much can you see?" the voice called.

I looked to see part of the crown, "Some of the head," I told her.

"Hear that Rachael? Your baby's head is coming. Get ready to push again, ready? One..." she began to count again. Tears began to roll down Rachael's face as she pushed.

The head emerged, "head's out," I called.

"Ten...ok, wipe the face off...good, Ok Rachael, you get to see you're beautiful baby soon, give me another push...One" and the voice began to count again.

I rubbed Rachael's knee, "You're doing so good, Rache. They have black hair, copper skin... you've done such a good job honey," I whispered to her.

She cried out again as a shoulder emerged, "Right shoulder's out," I called as the voice reached ten again.

"Good, Rachael, only one more then you get to see your beautiful baby, are you ready? Give me one last one! One..." the voice began again one last time.

A few seconds later the left shoulder emerged, then the rest came shooting out. I caught it and rubbed with a blanket to clean them. "Pat the back to get them breathing!" The voice called. I did and an ear splitting cry filled the air. The voice proceeded to tell me how to cut the cord. Then I finally got to check the sex.

"Rachael, we have a son. Damien Ephraim Black," I told her as I wrapped him in a blanket.

She grinned and I handed him over to her, and sat down next to her. "Hi sweet thing," she cooed.

"Hey there buddy," I said. Damien looked up. He had stopped crying and his big blue eyes shined. "Rache, he's got your eyes," I said.

"But your hair and skin," she countered.

I just smiled. "By the way," said the voice. "I'm Elaina."

"Thank you, so much Elaina, I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

Elaina didn't say anything.

* * *

Epilogue

**(Four Years later)**

RPOV

I was chasing Damien...again...for his bath. "Come on now! It's not that bad honey!" I called.

He giggled and made a turn, "NO BATH!" he called. I had just gotten him in the tub, so now he was running around naked, with only the suds to cover him.

I stopped and waited for him to see that I had given up. I hid behind the steps of the back door, and waited. He peaked around the corner then began to walk wearily. He got to the stairs then I pounced grabbing him around the waist. "Got You!" I said loudly.

He giggled again and squirmed to get out of my grasp with no success. "Lets finish your bath, hmm?" I said.

"NO!!!" he protested loudly.

I laughed and finally got him in and cleaned. The house that dad had payed for was a big help when Jake had gotten me back to La Push. Apparently I had been in Seattle.

Damien was finally dressed in a pair of jeans and a Cars tee-shirt. The door bell rang and he ran to the door in front of me, "Mommy? Who's at the door?" he asked.

"I don't know, baby, let me see," I said, I looked through the peep hole and grinned.

I opened it, "MIKE!" I cried throwing myself at him.

"Rache!" he said surprised as he put his arms around me.

"Oh it's good too see you!" I enthused.

"You too," he said.

"UNCIE MIKE!" Damien shouted and he grabbed Mike's leg and hugged.

"Damien? Man, is that you?" he asked jokingly.

Damien grinned, "Yep!" he said.

"Good grief kid, you must have grown at least a few inches sense I saw you last," Mike insisted. Damien giggled as Mike picked him up and carried him like a sack of potatoes though the door. "Where's Jake?" Mike asked.

"Running," I answered. I bit my lip, I wanted to run with him, but lately Damien had needed me more than my want to shift and run with Jake.

Mike must have seen my look, "Go on, I can tell you would rather be out with him," Mike said, Leah walked in the door. Leah and Mike must have been going good, they had just announced that Leah was pregnant. "Leah and I can watch Damien," he turned to Damien who was still on his shoulder, "Right kiddo?" he asked.

"Please mommy?" Damien said.

I rolled my eyes and then kissed Mike on the cheek, "Thanks, you're sweet," I told him.

"Don't let the word out," Mike said.

I slapped at him then took off, running out the door and changing despite my clothes. The German Shepard sized vixen appeared in my place as my clothes ripped and fell in shards around me.

**(Eleven Years Later, Damien is 15)**

I was running again, I would never take this for granted again. I had swore that the day I changed for the first time sense I had gotten pregnant. Damien was 14 when he had phased for the first time. He had been expecting it, so he wasn't as frightened as a normal first time phaser would have been.

His wolf was black and looked like deep orange pain was poured over him. The color going down his mussel, and tipping his ears. It ran down his back and the front of his front paws, and his tail with spots on his back paws.

He was at home, supposed to be doing homework, but I had a feeling that he was doing anything but. I sniffed the air. A scent that I knew all too well was filling the air. Then an animal like cry came in direction from the house. I altered my course racing back home.

Damien had been outside, I could smell it. Along with the scent of an unfamiliar Shifter. I growled, looking around.

The only thing I saw was what looked like Damien's wolf, but it was built like a tiger. It's eyes were just like mine. Bright blue.

_"Mom! Oh...what the hell..."_ it was Damien's voice he was panicked. I backed into the woods and Shifted, putting on the dress I had left to hang there while I ran. The cat's head turned to me, shock filling it's expression.

I walked slowly to the cat, "Damien?" I asked.

"Mom!" it said, just like the thought projection I could do. It jumped. "What the..." he asked.

"Easy," I tried to soothe him. "You're ok Damien, just calm down," I said.

"Calm? How on earth can I do that? I'm a freaking cat that talks how can I calm down?" he asked.

I frowned, "you never seemed to mind when I Shifted," I noted.

"Cuz, you said I wouldn't be Shifting. You said that because I was a male I wouldn't!" he said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_"Rachael? What's going on?"_ Jake asked in my thoughts.

_"I don't know, Damien just...shifted...that's not possible. I can only give active Shifter genes to females!"_ I said. I was panicking too, this made no sense.

_"I'm phasing and coming into the house as we speak,"_ he said, then he appeared in the backyard. "Take it easy Damien," he said calmly.

"This makes no sense!" Damien shouted.

"And you think we understand it? I was told that only females can use my Shifter gene. You think that this makes any sense to me?" I asked, feeling like I was on the verge of tears.

"It's not your fault Rache," Jake said putting an arm around me. "let's just get him back to normal," he said trying to calm me.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, first he needs to relax, then just picture himself human," I said.

Damien, closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The fur began to fall away and his structure changed back to human form. He opened his eyes, "Mom, why can't my puberty be normal?" he asked grinning.

He looked just like Jake in everything but his eyes. He acted more like me, I had been confused at my first Shift, but that was because I was alone.

I went over to him and gave him a one armed hug, "Let's see...You have me as a mom and him," I indicated Jake with my thumb, "for a dad. Just look at our families," I said in a chuckle. I smiled and hugged him with both arms, "My little miracle boy," I whispered.

**

* * *

**

THE END!

**Yea! Thanks again, Review! I will get the sequel up soon, it will be titled 'Scarlett'.**

**Luv with all my heart!**

**RWH**


End file.
